1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laser oscillator which is provided with a discharge tube and to a laser processing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known in the art is a laser oscillator in which a plurality of components for removing scattered light which is contained in a laser beam are arranged inside an optical resonance space (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-54816A).
In the above-mentioned such laser oscillator, in order to effectively remove the scattered light, the elements for removing the scattered light have to be accurately positioned in the optical resonance space. This led to complication of the manufacturing process. Therefore, a laser oscillator which can effectively remove scattered light by a simpler configuration has been sought.